Eeveelution One-shots
by xGlaceon
Summary: Title says it all. If you would like me to write something for you, please send me a PM with what Eeveelutions, and a little detail about what you want written. I will write anything, from Yaoi(gay), to Yuri(Lesbian), to Threesomes. (TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING THESE! PLEASE DON'T SEND PM'S!)
1. Request List

UPDATE: REQUESTS ARE OPEN ONCE AGAIN! Send me a PM with what Eeveelutions, and a little bit of detail about what you want written.

Here are the orders of the requests(People at the top are first):

MelloYelloandSheepyNear

Wildlian

Rayrudan

That's it for updates, thanks for staying tuned! Peace. - Ryan/xGlaceon.


	2. Jolteon(M) x Flareon(F): A Stormy Night

"Goddamn rain.." I muttered under my breath. It was December and Sinnoh was experiencing one of the worst storms its ever had. Pouring rain, booming thunder, bright white lightning. This wasn't good for a fire type like me. I've been scattering everywhere trying to find shelter from Mother Nature's mercy. Not long after the storm started, I'd have to say about 15 minutes, I had found shelter. A little cave carved in a mountain. I decided to take camp in it for the night while the storm passes. I scurried inside of the safe haven, and fell over. It was then I realized how tired I was. My muscles ached, sweat and rain water covering my whole body, and another liquid in my lower region. It was mating season for fire types and me not having a mate was driving me to insanity.

I grunted as I felt my lower parts starting to heat up. I opened up my legs to see that the inner of my hind legs were soaked in my lady juices. I blushed and whined before closing my legs again. While laying on the cold, stone floor, I heard something shuffle deeper in the cave. I got worried when I heard the shuffling get louder. Soon, it felt like it was right in my ear, until I saw... yellow fur. Spiked yellow fur to be exact. It soon revealed itself to be a Jolteon. "H-Hi.." He said stuttering. He was a male! A possible mate! I shook the thoughts away and intoduced myself "Hi, I'm Floria, or Flo for short." "Jack." He said bluntly, showing a small smile. We chatted for a while until I felt my private parts heating up again. 'No! Not now!' I thought, shutting my eyes with a blush spreading across my face. "Flo? Are you alright?" He asked with concern. I couldn't respond because of the pain. My previous mate died last year when a pack of Mightyena killed him. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. I couldn't take it anymore. I spread my legs wide open and let the cold, stormy air hit my pussy. I let out a sigh but had forgotten that I had someone beside me. I quickly shut my legs and looked down, tears blurring my vision. "I'm sorry, Jack." I said as I started crying. "It's okay, I know it's heat season for fire types. It's not your fault" He said, wiping my tears away. I looked up at him, embracing his handsomeness. His perfectly chiseled face, black caring eyes. I edged closer to him until our lips connected. He looked surprised at first, but kissed back. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was still awesome. He was blushing, but quickly looked away. I looked down at his legs until I saw the reason for his shyness.

9" of Jolteon meat, fully hardened. I giggled and grasped it with a paw. He gasped and quickly relaxed as I started pumping slowly. "Virgin?" I asked, him nodding after. "Lay on your back." I ordered. He slowly did it, as I slid inbetween his thighs. I breathed my hot breath on his meat and heard him gasp at the feeling. I pulled out of tongue, giving his cock a long, slow lick from the sac to the tip, before taking the tip in my mouth. He shuddered at the feeling of my moist organ swirling around the tip of his member. I slowly made my way down his shaft, gagging as he entered my throat. I didn't care, I just wanted to make him feel good. It was his first time, after all. Forgeting he was a virgin, the feeling of my throat put him over the edge as he shot a load down my little throat. For a virgin, he came a lot. Some of it escaping the corners of my mouth. He finished cumming and I removed my mouth from his cock. I audibly swallowed the rest of his seed that was in my mouth. I looked at him, his tongue hanging out of his maw, and his eyes closed. I climbed on top of him, positioning myself ontop of his softening rod. "We're not done yet, cutie~" I said seductively. He did the unexpected and flipped me over so that he was on top.

He bent down, and started nibbling on my neck, before he plunged his way into my fiery hot cavern. "Ahh!" I cried, my walls clamping hard around his think 9" cock, walls stretching around it. My pussy clenched around his shaft before an orgasm washed over me. "Already cumming and we haven't even started." He said with a smirk, his natural mating instincts kicking in. He pulled out as slowly as he could, teasing me. Only the tip was in, before he slammed his hips as hard as he could. I screamed in bliss, feeling his large cock stretch my walls apart. "Jack! Y-You're so b-big!" I said as he was humping into me. "I thought you said you were a virgin, you're so tight!" He grunted, his speed gradually becoming faster. His hump eventually turned into thrusts until I felt a second release coming. "I'm gonna cum again!" "Do it! Cum for me Flo!" He encouraged, his paw reaching down to rub my clit at a rapid pace, winning even louder moans and mewls from me. My eyes shut tight as my second orgasm came, this one much stronger than the last. I heard him grunt as my walls clenched around his member, my juices splattering all over our lower halves for a second time.

"G-Gonna cum!" He said clenching his teeth. "Do it." Was all I could say, and he did. His hips slammed against mine for the last time. I felt his seed inside of me, filling up my womb. He pulled out half way through cumming, letting the rest of his seed splash over my torso and face. I felt his seed starting to drip from my stretched pussy before hitting the cave floor. I was panting hard from the intense mating session, happy that I finally had someone's milk to put out my heat.

"I think I might stick around after the storm, what do you think?" I said, looking into his loving eyes. "I would love that, Flo." Is what he said before I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>First one-shot complete! Sorry for the typing errors if there are any, I'm really tired right now. If you would like me to write something for you, please send me a PM with what Eeveelutions, and a little detail about what you want written. I will write anything, from Yaoi(gay), to Yuri(Lesbian), to Threesomes. I would love the ideas from you writers and readers to help me to become a better writer for the future. Until the next story, peace out! - RyanxGlaceon.**


	3. Umbreon(F) x Glaceon(F): Home Alone

**One-shot for blazingalex, enjoy! Also, follow my Twitter! I'll be posting story updates and new chapters on there: xGlaceon_**

It was a usual Saturday consisting of eating icecream and crying over one of those many drama shows on TV. Umbreon and Glaceon were bestfriends, since they were Eevee's. Every day they would hang out at Umbreon's house because she was a millionaire. Surprisingly, her parents won the Pokelottery and went on a spending spree. Umbreon's parents left for vacation to Sinnoh, leaving them both in boring old Johto. It didn't matter though, they had the whole mansion to theirselves for a whole month!

Their show ended, them still in tears because their favourite character died. "It's only a show. It's only a show." Umbreon chanted through gasps because of the emotional sadness that washed over her. "I... I think I'm good now." Glaceon said, wiping tears from her face. Something Glaceon had been thinking of lately was if she liked girls. This thought to her was scary, but she always felt like she did. When she was with Umbreon, she would always try to peek at her plump butt... Did this make her a lesbian? She always thought she was because of her attraction towards Umbreon.

Shaking the thoughts away, she looked over at Umbreon, now wiping tears away. "Yeah, I'm good too." She said, then taking a deep breath to calm herself. Glaceon stared at Umbreon, thinking of naughty things. She just wanted to jump on Umbreon right now and have a makeout session. "Want to go swimming?" Umbreon asked, which caused Glaceon to snap out of her trance. "What? Oh yeah, sure." She said before cursing under her breath. Walking down a large corrider to reach the pool, Glaceon walked behind her, the whole time staring at Umbreon lushious ass. She wanted to tell Umbreon that she liked her, but she didn't even know if she was a lesbian.

Umbreon knew Glaceon was staring at her ass, but she didn't care. She also knew Glaceon was a lesbian, because she forgot Umbreon could read minds. Umbreon was going to make this the best moment of Glaceon's life...

As the girls entered the room, they were greeted with a gigantic pool, included with it was a water slide, rope, diving board, everything! They've been in there so many times, but it was astonishing everytime. Glaceon watch Umbreon as she walked to the pool, swaying her hips seductively before entering it. Glaceon sat there dumbfounded, her mind boggling as she watch her crush do the sexiest thing she's ever seen. "You coming?" Umbreon said, snapping her out of her dreamland. Umbreon was sitting in the middle of the pool with a smirk of her face. "Yeah, I am." She walked over the the diving board before doing a frontflip into the perfect temperature of water. "Ahhh." Glaceon sighed as she felt the water surround her hourglass body.

Umbreon swam over to her. "10! Perfect form!" She said giggling, which caused Glaceon to giggle a bit also. "Glaceon?" Umbreon said. She turned around slowly, facing her crush. "Ye-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, Umbreon had connected them. She kissed her! Her heart was pounding in her chest, as her mind fluttered elsewhere. Umbreon pukked away, saddening Glaceon a bit. "I don't know if you forgot, but I can read minds. I see those thoughts of me, and I've known you were a lesbian for quite some time now. I'm going to be honest, Glaceon... I like you. A lot. Ever since we were little Eevee's I've liked you." Those words that escaped Umbreon's mouth made Glaceon so happy. Her smile was so wide at this point that it hurt her face. Umbreon swam underwater, then proceeded to swim under Glaceon. She reached a paw up before prodding Glaceon's lady lips.

"Umbreon, w-what are you doing?!" She said, stiffling a moan. Umbreon submerged before grabbing one of Glaceon's paws and pulling her to the edge of the pool. Umbreon pulled Glaceon so that their bodies were touching. Glaceon looked at Umbreon with a stern look. "If you insist..." She said seductively before reaching her paw down to rub Umbreon's clit. Umbreon let out a gasp, followed by a moan, as the other female rapidly rubbed her sensitive nerves. Umbreon pushed her away before getting out of the pool, pulling Glaceon with her. Umbreon then pushed her on the ground, which confused Glaceon. "What are yo- OOF" Glaceon couldn't even finish the sentence because Umbreon stomach first onto her torso, and gave a long lick across her whole slit. Glaceon shuddered at the contact, before Umbreon stuck her own lady parts on Glaceon's face. "Lick." Was all Umbreon said, before going back to her treatment.

This was Glaceon's first time; she didn't know if was Umbreon's first, though. She decided to follow the orders given to her. She, too, gave a long lick across Umbreon's womanhood. Umbreon was a virgin, but Glaceon didn't know that. She had masturbated once, and found out she was super sensitive down there. Umbreon let out a loud moan before orgasming from that single lick. "Already cumming, that was the first lick!" Glaceon said giggling. "S-Shut up! I'm sensitive..." She said with a blush slightly visible through her jet black fur. Glaceon went back to licking, as did Umbreon. They shared moans and gasps at their first sex experience, their clits sensitive from the new sensatation that washed over them.

Umbreon flipped over so that she was laying paralell to Glaceon, staring into her beautiful, blue eyes. She started to move up and down so that their clits were rubbing together tightly. This continued for several minutes until they felt that same orgasmic rise. Umbreon pulled Glaceon into a kiss. Moaning in unisen, the two vixen's came together, mixing their love juices and splashing them all over their lower halves. Umbreon pulled away from their kiss after they shared their orgasmic high's, staring into eachother's eyes. "I love you, Umbreon!" Is what Glaceon yelled before passing out. Umbreon kissed her on the forehead while giggling. "I love you too, Glaceon. My parents should go on vacation more often..." Umbreon said before also passing out on top of Glaceon.

**Done and done! First Yuri lemon ever written by me. Also done on 18 hours without sleep, isn't that fun? I kinda rushed this so if you were expecting something good I'm sorry ;_; Next story should be done by Thursday, unless I get really lazy, then it will be here on Friday. Until next time, I'm outta here! Peace. - Ryan/xGlaceon.**


	4. Glaceon(M) x Glaceon(F): My Savior

**Heyo! It's another chapter update! Yay! This was a request from Super Glaceon. Also, thanks to blazingalex for giving me the idea because I suck at generating them! I was really tired while writing this, so if there's some spelling errors, I apologize. So, without further ado, here is the next one-shot!**

The sound of thumping could be heard from a small house on the outskirts of Viridian City. A quivering Glaceon could be seen inside, crying like no tomorrow, scars and blood all over its icy fur. "M-Master! Please stop!" It pleaded, an angry looking trainer stomping towards it. "You try eat MY food, you good for nothing bitch?!" The male trainer boomed, pure power in his voice. "You haven't fed me for days, I'm starving!" The Glaceon replied, terror in her voice. "No matter, you're going to pay for this." He approached the Glaceon before punching her in her stomach. The pain she experienced had made her scream her little heart out. She was winded instantly before recieving a kick into her head. Another male Glaceon had been walking past the house. He heard the scream on the female Glaceon, sprinting to the front door. Using Takedown, he busted down the door. He saw a trainer relentlessly beating up his Glaceon. "Hey, cut it out!" The male Glaceon yelled before giving a hard tackle to the back of the trainer. "What the fuck do you think-" The trainer couldn't even finish his sentence. Before he could, he was surrounded in a Blizzard, one of most power ice attacks there is. It ended, leaving the trainer frozen solid in a block of ice. Averting his attention back to the wounded Glaceon, he picked her up, dashing out of the house back to his den.

The female Glaceon woke up a few hours later in this mysterious place. She looked over her body to see that there were no scars, no blood. Confused, she looked around only to see some Oran berries beside her. He picked one up with he forepaws before gobbling it up. She hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days. She had finished her meal and watched another Glaceon enter the den. Terrified, she scuttled to a corner. "Don't hurt me!" She yelled, bursting into tears. "Woah, woah, woah, I'm not going to hurt you." He said feeling bad for her. "I saw what your trainer was doing and saved you. You're in my den right now, I healed your wounds with some potions I stole from the Pokemart." He said concerningly. "Oh... Sorry for reacting like that. I've been abused for years for eating food without his permission." She wiped the tears off her face. "I'm not him. You can eat whenever or whatever you want as long as you're with me." She smiled at that. "Do you have a name?" The male asked with his head tilting to the side. "Yeah, it's Crystal." "Blizzard." They shared details with eachother about past memories and such until Crystal yawned. "Yeah, it's getting late. We should head to bed." Blizzard said getting up from their grass padding. "There's an extra room through that corridor, yell if you need me. Goodnight, Crystal." Is what he said before heading off to his bedroom. "Goodnight, Blizzard." She headed down the corridor before reaching a big bed, enough to fit at least 4 or 5 people. She jumped onto the the large bed, the softness overwhelming her. Crystal fell asleep only minutes later.

Blizzard couldn't sleep. He had so many thoughts on his mind, the main of which was Crystal. Everything about her was perfect to him. Her smile, her eyes... just everything. Eventually, he started to think of dirtier thoughts, thoughts that made him horny. He looked down to see his fully erect member, twitching in the moonlight. "Hello, friend." He grasped it before going back into his mind to search for more dirty thoughts of Crystal. Pumping slowly, not noticing the other Glaceon watching.

Crystal had woken up from a nightmare, where her trainer actually ended up killing her. She woke up in tears of the terrifying nightmare before getting up and walking over to Blizzard's bedroom. Just a couple feet away she could hear moans and jagged breathing. She peeked into the doorway to reveal a horny male Glaceon pawing himself off. It felt like her jaw hit the floor as she stared at his long rod, glistening in the moonlight, precum smeared over the whole thing. She didn't know what to do, she just sat there in the doorway watching his maturbate. She reached a paw down to touch her pussy. Making contact, she let out a moan, then instantly put a paw over her muzzle. "Hello?" Blizzard called, stopping his maturbating session. Crystal knew she was going to get caught, so she walked into the room. "Crystal? How long were you there for?" She blushed heavily before replying. "5 minutes..." She trailed off looking to the floor in sheer embarrassment. Blizzard checked out her whole body to see that her whole lower half was soaked, her smell invading his nostrils. "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare and came here to... to..." "To sleep with me?" "Yes..." She said blushing. Crystal started walking towards his bed, laying down beside him. "

Blizzard?" "Yeah?" "I... I..." She then dared to do it. Blizzard's eyes widened in shock as their lips met, the two embracing in a tender and light kiss. While in the kiss, Crystal reached a paw down to grasp his still-hard cock. Blizzard moaned into their kiss as she started pumping his meat. Breaking the kiss, Crystal snaked her way down is body until she reached his dick. "It's so big! Has to be 10 inches at least!" She said giggling, which caused Blizzard to blush. She inserted the tip into her mouth, suckling on it while vigorously pumping his meat. His jagged breathing and moans were indicating that he was close to release. Blizzard gasped as he felt his seed traveling up his cock before splashing into her maw. She greedily swallowed every little bit of cum left.

"Tasty." She said, climbing on top of him. "I'm going to make you feel good, pretty boy." She said giggling, prodding her entrance with his still-hard cock. "I'm all yours." She slammed her hips down onto him letting out a loud moan. She started at a low pace, gradually picking up speed. Moaning in unisen, they shared another kiss. This one lasted much longer than their last one. Blizzard grunted as he took control, he rammed into Crystal faster, his hips slamming against her. The sound of moans and screams echoed through the bedroom alongside the loud, wet smacks of their hips as Blizzard fucked the girl he saved just hours ago. "I'm gonan cum, Blizzard!" "Do it! Cum for me, Crystal!" Blizzard encouraged her as he reached a paw down his body to rub her clit rapidly, winning even louder moans and cries from the cute Glaceon. Crystal's eyes shut tight and her walls clenched around Blizzard's shaft. Her juices splattered all over their lower havles. Blizzard was jackhammering into Crystal at this point, her screaming in ecstasy as the 10 inch cock invaded her tight pussy. Blizzard felt hs dick throbbing hard inside of her. "Not gonna last much longer!" He said, not stopping his movements. Blizzard arched his back, howling out as he began to pummel into her at a faster rate, picking up speed with Agility. With his hips plowing against Crystal at a blurred pace, she was screaming, body rocking as she succumbed to a second climax.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" He screamed. "Please! Cum in me!" She yelled, still screaming from the pleasure that rocked her body. With one more thrust, he smashed his hips against hers and shot endless ropes of cum into her awaiting womb. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt her insides being filled with Blizzard's seed. "Can I stay with you, Blizzard?" She asked, exausted from the instense mating session. "Of course you can, I don't want you going back to that cunt of a trainer anyways." He said with hatred in his voice. "Blizzard... Thank you for everything. I... I think I love you." She said before kissing him and passing out. "I love you too, my ice queen." He fell closed his eyes with her in his arms. "Sweet dreams..."

**I'm so tired writing this, I just wanted to get it done. I don't really like this, but you can decide if you do. I rushed this, plus me being drowsy doesn't really help. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it either way. That's it for now, see ya! - Ryan/xGlaceon.**


End file.
